Love Between The Six
by KidPanda
Summary: Makato won Rikku's heart but the battle for Asagi isn't done yet.
1. The Festival 12 years later

Love between the six

**Love between the six**

**CT: Hello everybody this is the first chapter of LBTS sequel of TAHG.**

**Ikuto: ABooyah so this is plainly about? **

**Riku and Asagi: Us….**

**CT: Bingo so let's get on with the show!**

**Cast: ignores**

**CT shoots a gun!**

**CT: I said LET'S GET ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Cast: Ok OK gets scared **

**Setting: The Festival (12 years later)**

_It was twelve years later…for some reason all the kids were reborn and now Riku, Asagi, Makato, Saia (Kairi's girl) Turk and Usagi and Rikku are different ages. Look at the following graph below to see their ages…_

_Riku: 12 Asagi: 10 Makato: 11 Saia: 10 Rikku: 9 Turk: 10 Usagi: 11 _

_Ikuto: 28 Amu: 24 Nagehiko: 24 Rima: 23 Kukai: 26 Tadase: 24 Utau: 24 Yaya: 22_

**Riku's POV**

Me and Makato went to the festival today. I was wearing my same kimono cause of my mom. Rikku came along and was holding Makato's hand blushing. She's such a little kid. When I said that aloud she pounded my head till I started to bleed. We were the only ones that came and I was glad. Asagi started acting weird around me for some reasons dunno why.

I sighed anyway doesn't make much of a difference. We decided to split up. I walked to the right while they went to the left. I sighed and I kept walking silently until I saw a flash of ginger brown hair. I looked and I saw Asagi standing their smiling at me waving her hand.

I smiled back and ran towards her smiling. I stopped when I saw Turk all the way behind her. He was smirking at me and I guess it ment "I haven't lost the battle yet" I didn't care though. I walked cooly to Asagi. I guess that made her heart race because she was blushing from head to toe. I walked in front of her and bent down to her face. I put my arm around her and smiled. "Got Milk?" I asked staring at her.

**Asagi's POV**

I stared at him my face red. Then he said "Got Milk" I stared at him strangely. My hopes crushed that he'd like me for a few minutes. Then Turk ran towards us and pushed Riku out the way. Riku fell backwards but landed on his feet. He looked up at me and smiled. He gave me a look that said "Just Kidding Ha-ha Fooled Ya". I blushed again and ran towards him.

I pounded his head a bit and his head fell in my lap. (Is this similar to a certain person? cough Amu&Ikuto cough Ikuto: Hey Amu: Hey CT: Bwahahhaa) I then noticed we were in a field. Turk was behind me gasping at the sight. He then ran away like a gay boy.

I sighed and stared down at Riku's sleeping form. If he was like this all the time maybe he would be a bit cuter. I put my hand on his cheek and moved over to his ear. He began to stir. I was shocked and I fell back. He fell on top of me.

He began to stir again and woke up smirking at me. "Hey Asagi…" He said smiling. He kissed my lips before running off. I screamed after him "Perverted Cat!" I kept yelling. We reborned a long time ago and that was my first kiss. "Pervert!!" I kept yelling running after him.

**CT: Wow that was interesting.**

**Ikuto: Yea **

**Amu: Yep**

**Riku: Aw only a kiss from her lips, just one peck? I'm ashamed…**

**Ikuto: tears begin to form that's my boy!**

**Asagi: I think I'm beginning to like Turk. **

**Next Chapter: Asagi and Turk's Date and Riku's Heart. **


	2. Asagi and Turk's Date and Riku's Kiss

Love between the six

**Love between the six**

**Riku: I hate you CT**

**CT: Why?**

**Riku: -silent-**

**Fan Girls: Kya!! He looks so cool! **

**Riku: Feh**

**CT: -chibi tears- I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**Setting: The Park (Night) **

**Asagi's POV**

I was in the park with Turk. I was beginning to like him I guess. Then my thoughts turned to Riku. I blushed thinking about him. He was like a mysterious boy that would pop up whenever.

I was licking my chocolate ice-cream while he had vanilla. Turk put down his ice-cream and went to kiss my cheek. I pushed him back and smiled nervously. While his eyes held suspicions and hurt. I gulped thinking of Riku again.

I sighed at the fantasy of my hero. I closed my eyes and opened them and met navy blue eyes. I eeked back and started blushing. Riku was standing their smirking at me. "Hello Asagi" He said smirking at me.

Turk fumed at this and tried pushing Riku but he was holding my hand. When Turk pushed Riku back I fell with him. Our lips connected and my eyes were wide. I was kissing Riku!

**Riku's POV**

I was bored so I wanted to see how the Kiddy Prince and Asagi were doing. I didn't expect to be kissed. My eyes were the same I was trying to keep cool. The kiss ended a few seconds after.

Her face was completely red. I was smirking and looked over at their ice-cream. It melted a few seconds. So Kiddy Prince didn't get it from a regular ice-cream shop. Too bad for my beloved Asagi.

I got up and grabbed her hand. I smiled at her and her face was in shock I was smiling… We walked away from Kiddy Prince. He screamed after her calling her name but she was too dazed with me. I turned my head to look at her and I crashed my lips into hers. She was smiling. Till Usagi came around the corner….


	3. Roomates!

Love Between The Six

**Love Between The Six**

**Riku: So what happened after I stole Asagi from Kiddy Prince?**

**CT: That is a secret.**

**Asagi: -blushing-**

**Turk: THIS SUCKS**

**Riku: Very can't you have me and her kiss ya know perverted things?  
**

**Ikuto: -cries a river of tears- That's my boy!**

**Amu: Asagi watch out! **

**Asagi: -dazed out- **

**Setting: The Park (Night still) **

**Riku's POV**

Everything was going great till Usagi arrived. She rounded the corner with another dude you guessed it Turk. It was weird he was first over their calling Asagi and now over here with Usagi.

Asagi clung to my arm her face buried in it. Usagi was fuming and Turk was too. I sighed at Asagi and touched her ginger brown hair. "It's ok come on let's go" I said smiling at her. She smiled at me and Usagi fumed as we walked away together.

**Usagi's POV**

I was angry really angry. Riku never touched me like that not even when we were kids. I sighed thinking that Turk would help me scare the little bug away. It didn't work and they walked away happily together.

Me and Turk rounded the corner to home and saw Makato and Rikku giggling and talking. I fumed Makato was my backup guy. They ran up a hill and to home following Riku and Asagi.

When we got home our Mom and Dads announced something that made me angrier. They said…."We have to share rooms because the adults were tired of sleeping with the kids"

I fumed and yelled "This sucks" I got grounded.

**Room Pairs:**

**RikuxAsagixRikkuxMakato**

**SaiaxUsagixTurkx**

But their was a catch inside the rooms their was only 2 beds. That got me to thinking. Riku and Asagi have to share a bed!


	4. Day at the Park and Asagi's Question

Love between the six

**Love between the six**

**CP: Hooray the 4****th**** chapter of LBTS**

**Ikuto: I'm barley in here –growls-.**

**CP: This is about Asagi and Riku!**

**R&A: Yeah**

**CP: On with the story!**

**Setting: The Park.**

**Asagi's POV**

We all went to the park today. I was blushing because of yesterday. Our parents said they'll come to get us at 12:00. It was 10:00. Riku was beside me and Usagi was beside him. I saw Riku smirk at me and I immediately blushed. Turk snapped a branch in two or at least tried.

He walked over to me and smiled. "Souma-san would you like to get some ice-cream?" He asked shakily. Then Riku came behind me. He grabbed me from behind and held me close to him. I was blushing from head to toe. His black hair tickled me. It felt so soft. I wanted to touch it.

Turk fumed as Riku walked away with me. I turned to Makato and Rikku they were giggling and playing with each other's hair and kissing. I looked at Riku. He looked like a god in my eyes. His black hair covered his eyes sapphire eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with a white one underneath black slacks and white and black shoes. A chain was hanging from his pants. It had a cross on it and the dumpty key.

I blushed looking down. He didn't even do anything and I was blushing. Riku peered over at me. "Asagi your face is red" He said touching me. I blushed harder and backed away. I looked down and thought of what his mother told me. _Amu: Ikuto always teased me and I never thought he truly loved me. _"Asagi" He said edging closer to me. "Riku" I started crying tears poured over my face. "Riku do you really love me?"I asked crying. He stood their stunned at what I said.

**What do you think Riku will say?**

**Do you think he truly loves her?**

**If no reviews I'll stop the story here.**


	5. Riku's New Charas

Love between the Six

**Love between the Six**

**CP: Thankyou Moonlight Koneko for reviewing.**

**Riku&Asagi: Thank you! **

**CP: On with the story.**

**Setting: Park (Still)**

**Riku's POV**

I stared at her while she cried. I couldn't stand to see her tears. I walked towards her slowly but she backed up. I walked towards her quickly and held her in my arms. She cried in my arms. "Asagi I love you" I said smiling.

She looked at me her eyes wide. I smiled down at her. I was about to kiss her again till Turk got in the way. I landed backwards and looked in front of me. I saw 2 eggs. One was black with a white X on it. The other was white with a black X. They both hatched and they smirked at me. One had Black hair with white tips wearing a black hoodie he had black slacks and black shoes. "Hi I'm Rain" He said smiling. The other wore a white shirt with a red X in the middle. His hair was white wit red tips at the end. He wore white slacks and white shoes. "Hi I'm Yuro" He said smirking. All 3 of us turned around and saw Turk kissing Asagi.

I lowered my head in shame. "Asagi" then a bright light went on. I stared at Rain. "Unlock My Heart" I said as the bright light enveloped me.

**What should be Riku's Transformation?**

**How should he look?**

**Should Asagi fall in love with his transformed self?**


	6. Chara Nari: The Dark Skater

Love Between The Six

**Love Between The Six**

**Rain&Yuro: On with the story**

**KP: Wait up you guys.**

**Charas: Neva!**

**KP: Noooo**

**Rain: Let's hurry up**

**Setting: The Park (Still) **

**Asagi's POV**

I watched as the bright light enveloped Riku. My head tilted to the side. The Humpty Lock started reacting and I looked up. In front of me wasn't Riku. I saw Turk at the side of me. I heard Riku chant "Chara Nari: Dark Skater" He was wearing a black t-shirt with an X in the middle. A black jacket was rapped around his waist. He wore black tarred jeans and black and white shoes. His hair was black with white tips.

"Yo" He said smiling at me. "Riku!"

**Riku's POV**

I can't believe it! I Chara naried! I sighed. I stepped in front of Turk. "Yo you wanna race?" I asked. I wasn't like this all cheerful and competitive. He nodded at me. "Ok Then first one to the water fountain gets Asagi" He said. I wasn't disturbed about his words for some reason.

I raced off him behind me. I kept running and he yelled after me. I saw the water fountain up ahead. I raced off faster and my eyes blinked 2 times. I slowly chanted. "Wind Walk" I ran faster and faster till I reached it. I turned around and saw him and Asagi running after me. I quickly dispatched the Chara Nari. Asagi stared at me wide eyed. I smirked at her and winked. I think I was still in Chara Nari mode.


	7. Chara Nari: Black Cat and xRebel

Love between the six

**Love between the six**

**KP: Hooray the 7****th**** chapter!**

**Rain: Feh I could care less.**

**KP: Whatever anyway in this chapter Asagi gets her…..**

**Cast: Don't spoil it.**

**KP: Ok Damn….**

**Setting: Park (Night)**

**Asagi's POV**

I was still blushing about what happened today. It was about my favorite skater boy. (Cat Boy- Skater Boy) Riku transformed with Rain looked cool. I looked in front of me to see Riku, Yuro and Rain by his side. "Kokoro Unlock My Heart" He was enveloped into the light. I thought Dark Skater would pop out. "Chara Nari: xRebel!" Out came a boy with white hair with red tips. A white shirt with a red X on it. White slack and white and red shoes. Their was a black thing around his middle finger. In front of him was numerous X eggs. I covered my mouth in shock. The X eggs fired at me and I screamed. "Asagi!" Riku yelled running to me. He put his self in front of me and yelled. I looked at him my eyes wide. Riku was bleeding.

I hugged him close to me as he fell to the ground. His eyes turned dark blue and he collapsed. The X eggs stayed their shocked at the scene. "Riku! Riku!!" I screamed. I cried for a while. Till the X eggs tried attacking me. I looked up. "Kokoro Unlock My Heart. I came out with azure blue hair golden eyes a smirk. I wore a black vest with a white and blue skirt. I had a tail and blue cat ears. "Chara Nari: Black Cat" I chanted. I landed on the ground Riku by my side. I swung my hand to the side and a blue aura surrounded it. I swished my hand back and fired it at the eggs. They turned back to normal. I bent down the Chara Nari disappearing. "Riku" I said stroking his hair. His charas stood before him sighing. "Riku" I kept stroking his hair. "I love you…" I said before passing out.

**Turk's POV**

She loves him! She loves him! Not only was I angry that I lost Rikku to Makato I lost Asagi to Riku. That was so weird. Riku and I were cousins and I loved his best friend. I remembered the day they met.

_Flash Back (3 years in the past)_

_Riku, Usagi and I sat in the fields for a little while. Usagi showering Riku with love and affection. Riku dreaming about regular stuff. We heard a girl shuffling up from the bottom of the field. She tripped and fell on Riku. Riku opened his eyes to stare at her and smirked. "Well look what the cat dragged in?" He said smirking. She blushed and that made me angry. I wasn't gonna lose her to Riku. But it looked like I already did…. _


End file.
